


Some things need to be forced

by Defeatist72



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alpha Princess Celestia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mating Bites, Non-Consensual, Omega Queen Chrysalis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defeatist72/pseuds/Defeatist72
Summary: Chrysalis forgets to take the medicine that suppresses her scent and her omega instincts. She has yet to decide if the result is the best or worst day of her life.





	Some things need to be forced

"You're an omega?"

Oh_ fuck_. How in Tartarus did Celestia figure it out? Oh no. Had she forgotten the medicine she was supposed to take to prevent this? Well then. Time for plan deny deny deny. "_No_." What could possibly make you think that? Are you going senile in your old age?" Please please please believe the confidence she was showing but absolutely not feeling.

Chrysalis' knees almost buckled as a smirk graced Celestia's face. Faust dammit instincts not now! "I can smell your scent, there's no use putting on that act anymore. And considering you're older than I am..."

"Oh fine so what if I am?" Chrysalis snappily admitted. "I highly doubt that someone who believes in honor as much as you do is going to abuse that fact in battle." Celestia flared her pheromones in response, putting the swiftest of ends to that doubt.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been waiting for an immortal omega to show themselves before me?" Celestia's voice had taken on an undertone that Chrysalis was sure she wanted nothing to do with.

"Nope, and I don't care either."Chrysalis snarked back.

"I've been wanting to start a family for so long, but I wasn't about to pick a mate who would die on me." Celestia continued as if she hadn't heard Chrysalis. "Now I can make that dream a reality thanks to you."

Chrysalis laughed, but it sounded hollow even to her own ears. "You're going to try and claim me? Have you forgotten that I'm stronger than you?"

"I haven't forgotten actually. Have you forgotten that I'm an alpha? I don't know how you managed to suppress your scent, and your instincts since you've never reacted to my pheromones before, but without whatever it is you are entirely at my mercy." Celestia's confidence was doing things to Chrysalis, and she was struggling to restrain it from showing on her face.

Celestia's sudden rush at Chrysalis was only slightly unexpected, and she managed to put up a shield before the princess could reach her. That didn't save her however, from the onslaught that assaulted her nose. She crashed to the ground, and without her focus on keeping it up her shield fell. Celestia was on top of her not a second later. To Chrysalis' surprise, Celestia was careful to not put any pressure on her wings. That didn't make the metal shoes digging into her sides feel any better however. Her chitin protected her from a lot but metal still hurt.

The princess' breath was hot on her neck, and she was unable to repress a shiver this time. Oh how her instincts screamed at her to give in and embrace this, and it'd been so long since she'd felt them so strongly on account of her medicine that it was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Just think about it." Celestia's every word was sweet sweet love to her ears. "I could give you everything you've ever dreamed of. Anything at all. You'd never have to fight for anything ever again. Doesn't that sound nice?"

_Never_ have to fight again?

That's...

That's so...

_Wrong_. Magic exploded out of Chrysalis' horn, and Celestia was sent flying. "I want to _fight_!" The magic had swirled around her like a vortex, leaving concentric circles in the dirt below.

Celestia slowly got to her feat, her eyes and forehead scrunched up in frustration. "Then I guess I'l just have to change that, won't I?"

Another few short exchanges and Chrysalis was once again on her stomach with Celestia on top of her. The princess wasn't playing games anymore and was blasting her pheromones as strong as she could. There just wasn't much Chrysalis could do in the face of that. Oh she'd tried to cast a spell to block her olfactory receptors, but Celestia hadn't given her the chance. Stronger than Celestia she might have been but she wasn't significantly faster than the princess.

"I'll ask you one more time. Doesn't that sound nice?" Celestia's mouth was positioned right above Chrysalis' mating point. Just one bite and she'd be claimed for the rest of her life.

"No!" Chrysalis desperately attempted to break free but a swift kick to the base of her wings had her seizing up, and the princess wasn't about to let Chrysalis escape from her twice.

"A shame then, oh well. I'm not above using force to get what I want." Celestia bit down and Chrysalis' vision turned white as waves of pleasure cascaded throughout her body.

"I-" Chrysalis tried to speak once she stopped convulsing but a sob broke out, interrupting what she was trying to say.

"Shhh..." Celestia -no, her mate now- whispered reassuringly. "There's no need for any of that. I'm here to make everything better. I promise, and I've _never_ made a promise I'm not intent on keeping." Her words had the opposite effect of what she wanted though, only making Chrysalis cry harder.

"Wh...what could you possibly do to make up for what you just did?"

"Weeell, I do have the rest of eternity to make it up to you, but how's this for a good start?" A warm and wet sensation where Celestia had kicked her earlier had Chrysalis twisting her neck to see what her new mate was doing.

"You-" Celestia was licking the spot she'd kicked her earlier. "That doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"It got you to stop crying though, didn't it? Being good at distracting your mate is an important skill for any alpha worth their salt, and I plan to be the very best. So no more crying okay?" Before Chrysalis could respond Celestia slunk forward and was nibbling on her neck.

"S-stop that!" Chrysalis put up a half-hearted front that she wasn't enjoying what Celestia was doing but if asked directly she would not have been able to deny how good it felt.

"I would if I believed you truly meant that, but that bright green blush says a different story~" Chrysalis was left staring at Celestia in shock as the princess abruptly got up off her back. "Now then, I think it's about time I head back to Canterlot, and naturally, you are coming with me."

"Hey put me down!" A cry of protest left Chrysalis' mouth as she was hefted onto Celestia's back.

"Nope~"


End file.
